


Cuando me miras asi

by pao_2019



Series: Fotografias [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao_2019/pseuds/pao_2019
Summary: Una pequeña historia de cómo Danny, sus miedos y su historia influencian las decisiones de Grace
Relationships: Grace Williams/Original Male Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fotografias [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541527
Kudos: 13





	Cuando me miras asi

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia será el inicio de una serie de pequeños relatos centrados alrededor de la vida de Steve y Danny. En mi pequeño universo Steve y Danny están casados y las historias serán parte de su pasado, su presente y su futuro.  
No soy dueña de Hawai 5-0 ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Solo escribo esto para mi entretenimiento.

Cuando Grace en una de sus llamadas semanales les comento a sus padres que había comenzado a salir seriamente con alguien, Steve se alegró por ella, se veía tan feliz y no podía ocultar su sonrisa. El comentario había sido vago y lo había hecho sin pensar, pero Steve sabía que para su hija era importante que ellos lo supieran.

Danny no participo demasiado en la conversación después de que Grace les platico de Mark. Steve sabía que Grace era un tema sensible para Danny, le partía el corazón que estuviera tan lejos de ellos. Estudiar en Standford con una beca completa para la escuela de medicina había sido una oportunidad imposible de dejar pasar. Así que no importaba que su hija les llamara una vez por semana sin falta, y que conversaran por WhatsApp todos los días, Danny aun sentía su ausencia. En el fondo Steve sabía que su compañero aun albergaba la esperanza de que Grace regresara a Hawái una vez que terminara la escuela, después de todo la isla necesitaba buenos doctores y sería más fácil para ella conseguir un buen internado ahí. Sin embargo, todo eso se vino abajo cuando Danny vio lo feliz que se veía su hija cuando hablaba de su nuevo novio.

Así que desde ese día Danny había decidido que odiaba a Mark, cada vez que Grace lo mencionaba en alguna llamada o mensaje Danny simplemente cambiaba el tema o ignoraba la conversación por completo. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabia hacia donde se dirigía todo, y la conclusión lo asustaba. Qué tal si ese chico no era el indicado para ella y acababa en un matrimonio sin amor destinado al divorcio como el de él y Rachel. Él y su exesposa se habían hecho tanto daño que no podía permitir que su hija sufriera de la misma manera.

Así que cuando seis meses después de la primera mención de Mark, Grace les aviso a sus padres que ella y su novio pensaban pasar las vacaciones de primavera con ellos. Danny entro en modo pánico completo.

_No, no y no. Y de nuevo no. Que parte de no, no entendiste Steven_

_Daniel...vamos...cariño...no crees que estas siendo un poco irracional._

_¿Irracional...yo? Definitivamente no sé de qué estás hablando babe. Yo, irracional, por favor._

_Vamos Danno, Mark solo quiere hablar con nosotros. Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quiere._

_Claro que se lo que quiere Steven, y tu también lo sabes. Por eso me rehusó a verlo. No quiero ni que lo menciones. No quiero que venga, no lo voy a recibir, punto._

_Danny...Grace tiene 25 años. Y Mark es un buen chico. Tú mismo me lo has dicho. _

_Quiere pedir su mano...lo sabes verdad. Y 25 años es una niña...tiene toda su vida por delante, porque casarse ahora si tiene todo por vivir. _

_¿Es en serio...de verdad quieres que te recuerde que a su edad tú ya estabas casado y cambiando pañales?_

_Eran otros tiempos, diferentes situaciones, menos opciones. Además, mira como acabo todo. Rachel y yo nos casamos demasiado jóvenes. _

_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya es hora Danny...nuestra monita creció, es hora de dejarla ir. ¿Sabes que esto es solo una formalidad verdad? Gracie y Mark van a casarse lo apruebes o no. Y créeme cariño sé que le partirías el corazón a nuestra niña si no lo aceptas. Ella necesita a su Danno a su lado cuando de el sí. _

_Urgh...no entiendo como paso esto...se supone que yo soy la parte sensata de esta relación. Porque estas tan calmado, estamos hablando de nuestra hija Steven, que tal si algo sale mal, que tal si terminan como Rachel y yo, gritándose todos los días, diciéndose mentiras, lastimándose tanto que pareciera que nunca van a recuperarse...no podría verla sufrir así...Steve...no podría._

_Aww Danno...así que ese el problema...lo siento...nunca lo pensé. Puedes tranquilizarte un segundo y mirarme a los ojos, solo un instante cariño, mírame. ¿Babe, te has puesto a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez el matrimonio de Grace en lugar de acabar como el de su madre y su padre...acabe bueno...como el de sus padres...que en lugar de ser tú y Rachel...sean como tú y yo?_

_Steve..._

_No lo habías pensado verdad, Sr negatividad. Quiero creer que lo que tenemos tu y yo es algo bueno Danny. Hemos estado casados por 10 años, y creo que han sido buenos años. _

_Los mejores..._

_Hasta el momento no te odio ni me odias...al contrario_

_Te amo..._

_Y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti y quiero pensar que a pesar de todo tu sientes lo mismo..._

_Yo tampoco puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti..._

_¿Entonces porque estas tan convencido de que Grace y Mark no pueden tener algo como lo nuestro?_

_¿Porque soy un idiota?_

_Si te queda la camisa...Cariño, Grace tiene que vivir su vida, y tomar sus decisiones. Le toco crecer contigo y con Rachel y no todo acabo bien, pero creo que los años que paso a nuestro lado le enseñaron que también hay finales felices. Y creo que nuestra hija eligió a la persona que le puede dar su final feliz. _

_Te odio...no entiendo cuando te volviste tan sabio...te odio._

_Me amas_

_Te amo, con todo Babe, con todo. _

Grace y Mark llegaron dos semanas después de la conversación con Steve. Danny hizo todo su esfuerzo por hacer que el novio de su hija se sintiera como en casa. Mark era en verdad un buen chico. También estudiaba medicina, con beca completa igual que Grace. Venía de una familia tan grande como los Williams, sus padres tenían más de 40 años de casados, no tenía ningún problema con que los papas de Grace fueran una pareja de policías y lo más importante de todo se veía que adoraba a su hija.

Dos días después de su llegada, mientras Grace disfrutaba de una tarde de chicas con Rachel. Mark, Danny y Steve tuvieron la tan esperada y odiada platica, el chico pidió la mano de Grace en matrimonio. Después de ver la ilusión en la cara de Mark, Danny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que decir que si y le dio la bienvenida a la familia a su futuro yerno con un fuerte abrazo.

Al día siguiente Mark invito a Grace a una caminata por la playa. Danny y Steve estaban seguros de que su hija regresaría con un hermoso anillo en su mano izquierda y lista para empezar una nueva vida.

Mientras Steve y Charlie trabajaban en un auto viejo que habían comprado para remodelar, Danny terminaba de limpiar la cocina, cuando escucho que una puerta se cerraba de golpe y que Grace entraba llorando sin poder parar.

_Gracie, mi vida que pasa, porque lloras…_

_Ya debes estar feliz papa. Mark y yo terminamos. _

_¿Que?_

_Terminamos…se acabó…_

_Grace…_

_Me pidió que me casara con el…y yo…yo le dije que no…lo amo…pero…entre en pánico papa. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal, pensé en ti y en mama y en como acabaron las cosas…y no pude, no pude decirle que sí. _

_Oh Monita…Monita…mi vida perdóname por favor, perdóname._

_Danno, de que hablas. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte._

_Perdóname por hacerte dudar…perdóname…por hacerte tener miedo…todo es mi culpa cariño y lo siento, lo siento tanto. Ven aquí, ven aquí…tranquila, tranquila. Quiero mostrarte algo, es algo muy valioso e importante para mí, ven aquí, ven aquí. _

Danny le mostro a su hija una vieja foto de él y Steve. Estaba gastada, las esquinas estaban rotas y la imagen había perdido color en algunas partes por tantos dobleces, pero para Danny era una de sus pertenencias más preciadas. Nunca abandonaba su cartera. Grace la había tomado con una de esas cámaras instantáneas durante una de esas tantas barbacoas que se organizaban en la casa del que en ese entonces solo era "su tío". Si Danny recordaba bien había sido poco después de su aventura colombiana y de Wo Fat y de toda la debacle con Charlie. Ambos habían tenido uno de sus peores años y aun así encontraban consuelo y fuerzas el uno en el otro.

En la foto se veía a Danny sonriendo a la cámara, mientras Steve lo volteaba a ver con todo el amor que alguien que quiere con locura puede expresar en una mirada. Cada vez que Danny veía esa foto le recordaba a eso memes que decían "busca a alguien que te mire como...", esa foto nunca fallaba en poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Como había sido tan tonto, todavía les tomo un año más después de ese día para atreverse a dar el paso de ser algo más que amigos, idiotas, idiotas y doblemente idiotas.

_Tú la tomaste recuerdas…_

_Con la cámara que me regalo mama en navidad. Claro que lo recuerdo…fue la primera barbacoa a la que fue Charlie. _

_Grace acerco su mano a la foto y acaricio lentamente el rostro de su papa Steve. _

_No puedo creer que solo fueran amigos en ese entonces…_

_Yo tampoco Monita, yo tampoco._

_Éramos un par de tontos…_

_Oh Danno…quieres que te diga la verdad…solo tú eras el tonto…todos sabíamos que papa te adoraba…todos menos tu…_

_Oye más respeto recuerda que estás hablando con tu viejo…pero es verdad…es verdad…creo que hasta yo lo sabía Gracie es solo que estaba tan asustado. Lo que sentía…lo que siento por tu papa es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya sentido en la vida por alguien, incluso por tu mama. Cuando ella me dejo sentí que el mundo se me venía encima…así que el solo hecho de imaginar lo que podría pasar si Steve me dejaba me paralizo. Y ese miedo, ese miedo a sentirme tan vulnerable fue lo que evito que tu papa y yo estuviéramos juntos mucho antes. Que te puedo decir tu Danno es un verdadero idiota_

_Oye…más respeto…recuerda que estás hablando de mi viejo. _

_Oh Monita…no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo…y de lo mucho que te admiro…eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco y mereces lo mejor del mundo…mereces ser muy feliz mi vida…mereces no tener miedo…_

_Papa… _

_No tengas miedo mi niña, la vida no siempre es como esperamos, está llena de malos ratos y en momentos sentimos como si alguien nos tirara al suelo y nos pateara todo el tiempo…_

_Danno…no estas ayudando._

_Pero, pero a veces esos momentos malos son solo el preámbulo para sorpresas maravillosas mi amor. Cuando tu madre me dejo y te alejo de mi lado pensé que era el fin…pero eso me obligo a seguirte a Hawái, y en lugar de ser el fin…fue otro principio porque me dio algo que pensé que ya había perdido…me dio una familia…me dio un trabajo y las conexiones para poder luchar por ti…me dio a tu hermano…me dio a tus tíos Chin, Kono…y lo mejor de todo me dio a ese loco ex marino que tiene como metas en la vida matarme de un ataque cardiaco y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo todos los días. _

_Es verdad, sigo creyendo que papa va a ser tu fin…y lo digo con cariño.._

_Oh Monita…dime amas a Mark…_

_Si…mas de lo que te imaginas_

_Ok, ok…eso es bueno…_

_Pero…tu amabas a mama y mira lo que paso…_

_Gracie sabes que Mark no es mi persona favorita…pero no es por lo que piensas…no es mi persona favorita porque te va a robar de mi lado…pero no porque no crea que es un gran chico…sé que lo es…_

_Danno…_

_Y también sé que va a hacerte muy pero muy feliz…_

_Como puedes saber eso…nadie lo puede saber Papa_

_Lo sé, lo sé porque tu Danno es un sabio…idiota…pero sabio…y sé que ese hombre te ama…porque cada vez que entras a una habitación su cara se ilumina Gracie…y te mira…te mira…como Steve me mira a mí en esta foto, como tu padre me mira todos los días…_

_Papa…_

_Se que va a hacerte muy feliz Monita…porque Mark no es tu Rachel mi amor…Mark…Mark es tu Steve…él es tu Steve. _

_Oh Papa _

_No te digo que vayan a ser solo momentos lindos mi amor…pero creo que si le das una oportunidad. Mark va a hacerte tan feliz…como ese animal Neanderthal que tienes por padre me hace feliz a mi…_

Mientras Danny abrazaba a Grace con fuerza, la puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo y la voz desesperada de Mark hizo eco por toda la habitación.

_Grace…oh Grace mi amor…estas aquí, me quede preocupado…saliste corriendo…yo…_

_Hola cariño…Mark lo siento, lo siento…crees que podemos hablar…_

Mark le ofreció la mano a su novia y los dos salieron al patio, lejos de los oídos de todos…dos horas después ya estaban comprometidos.

Una vez que Grace salió con Mark…Steve entro lentamente a la cocina, saco dos cervezas del refrigerador y le ofreció una a Danny.

_Lo hiciste bien Danno…_

_Escuchaste todo…_

_Aja…con que su Steve…eh..lindo Danno muy lindo.._

_Oh por Dios Steven…no hables, no hables solo cállate por favor, cállate…_

Y Steve obedeció, solo tomo la cara de Danny entre sus manos y lo beso con toda la convicción de alguien que ama con locura. 


End file.
